Betty Black
Beatrice Cime ''(ビアトリス・サイム Biatorisu saimu)'' or Betty Black ''(ベティー・ブラック Betī burakku)'' - Deutragonist and main ally in ''Jean's Bizarre Adventure''. Daughter of Florian and Élisa Cime, along with her younger siblings accidentally caused a fire at family house, which killed her parents and forced her to live on her own, as Delest and Geraldine left on their own ways. Their family reunion is the main motive of Betty's plot in Jean's BA. Appearance Betty is tall and slim woman, very well-shaped and with a lot of care for her looks. She wears black boots with white laces and black socksAs confirmed in Chapter 7.. Her long scarf and suiting jeans are dark blue, although the scarf is very delicate, made out of silk. Her jacket is light brown, matching her Stand, and on the pockets there are circular studs resembling drawer knobs. Underneath Betty wears white t-shirts and black Lucky Land bra with frills, European size 82DAccording to Comte, Chapter 4.. When in the field, she often wears black gloves, sunglasses and a brown fedora. Her skin is soft and bright, even slightly pale. She doesn't have any distinctive face markings, but no matter what situation, her dark red lipstick must be cherry-flavored. Betty's hair are very dark brown, reasonable mistake for people is considering them black. Opposite situation is with her eyes - everyone from the beginning can see they're green. She does wear earrings, shaped like little drawers. Personality Betty is a person with a strong sense of order. She cannot stand when something goes against her will to have everything where it should be. She hates every kind of chaos and wants to hide from the entire world, when it's around her (that's how her Stand ability was born). She's always calm, even considered cold, except two cases - when losing a fight causes extreme anger, and when seeing Ryan Gosling (she freaks out like a little girl). It's possible she has other explosions of emotions, but the only place she feels comfortable enough to express herself is her drawer room, where she doesn't let anyone in. Abilities Stand Betty is a natural-born Stand user, wielding powerful Tonight Josephine, a Stand that creates drawers. It's been born out of her orderliness and will to hide from the world, when something is out of control. Mastery As Betty has been a Stand user for a long time, she has many ways to control Tonight Josephine and use it in fight, as well as in everyday situations. Although, her Stand has only C in Development Potential, which means it can be still evolving. History Relationships Family * Florian Cime * Élisa Dupont-Cime * Delest Cime * Geraldine Routine Cime Friends/allies * Jean-Cantal Roquefort * Charles Grisloup * Marcell Roquefort * René and Leo Osbourne * Jolyne Cujoh * Narciso Anasui * Zachariah Lucarda * Brie Camembert * Swing King Enemies * Comte * Munster * H. H. Magazine * Seth Menacant Rocamadour Other * Fusee Cinque * Escargot Lamour Major Battles Betty vs Jean-Cantal Roquefort Betty and Jean vs Zachariah Lucarda Betty and Jean vs Comte and Munster Betty and Charles vs Marcell Roquefort (Berserk Mode) Betty vs Delest Cime Gallery BettyBlack2.png|Betty's first appearance on Chapter 4's banned cover. Bizarre Adventure2-0.png|Shadowed Betty in a fedora, with cigarette in her mouth and Jean and Je M'amuse on her mind on Chapter 4's final cover. BettyBlack3.png|Betty and Tonight Josephine. BettyBlack4.png|Betty affected by The King. BettyBlack6.png|Betty's face close-up. Trivia * Originally, there wasn't any plan of Betty's existence, her character instead would've Jean's mother, Bleudebresse (with a different Stand, named Tape 5). The idea of Betty and her Stand caused to remove Jean's mother from the story, as their characters similarity would collide. References Navigation Category:Gilu13 Category:Jean's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Stand User